


Count to Ten

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Purgatory, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Count them."<br/>"One," he bites out through gritted teeth.<br/>Another slap makes his skin sting.<br/>"Two."<br/>"You're not going to thank us?" Benny asks low in his ear, and Sam groans high in his throat, pre-come welling up at the top off the cage to drip off into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam shakes where he’s bound. Their bed has been stripped down to nothing, and so has he. His cock cage is bumping uncomfortably between his legs because he’s on his stomach. They caged him before this so he wouldn’t rut against the sheets and come without permission.

His wrists are cuffed to the headboard, and his legs are kept wide apart by a spreader bar.

He's going to get his ass spanked if he keeps staining the sheets with pre-come, and if he lets anymore of his Dom's come leak from his hole.

"Oh, baby boy, you've been bad," he hears behind himself, and he tenses. A hand cups his ass, Benny's hand, and the other by Dean. A finger pushes come back into his hole, and Dean makes a clucking sound with his tongue.

"I think bad boys need to be punished. You couldn't even keep yourself clean, baby boy."

A hand comes down on his ass, and he jolts forward, biting into the pillow to muffle his noises.

"Count them."

"One," he bites out through gritted teeth.

Another slap makes his skin sting.

"Two."

"You're not going to thank us?" Benny asks low in his ear, and Sam groans high in his throat, pre-come welling up at the top off the cage to drip off into the mattress.

He pulls at his restraints, but then slumps.

Another slap.

"Three, Dean, thank you."

"Mm, my good Sammy, so good for me."

 _Slap_.

"Ah! Four, Benny, thank you."

"I think you can do ten, how about that? Then we'll see if you get to come."

Sam whines, but he finds himself agreeing.

"Oh god, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Fuck, thank you."

He has to bite his lips to keep from screaming, and his cock is pressing dangerously against the metal of his cage.

He sobs into the sheets, and he's grounded by the hand on his back.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," he gasps.

Benny reaches around and pulls his cage off, and he humps the mattress, trying to get off as quickly as possible.

"Stop."

His thighs shake as he tries to control himself, and they both lean in close.

"If you come right now, that's ten more. If you can wait, you can come as many times you like, sugar."

Sam debates it a moment, but his body doesn't give him much time. His vision greys as he orgasms, and it's almost painful how hard he comes.

He wraps his fingers around the slates in the headboard so can get some better friction, and then he falls lax.

"Bad boy."

The slap to his red ass echoes through the bedroom, and Sam whimpers.

"I can do this all night." Dean taunts, and Sam sighs.

He hopes it goes on that long because there's still a neediness eating at him he needs to sate.

Boy does he hope to get to come again, but if the way Benny's looking at him clues into anything, he won't be getting any relief for a while. His stomach churns with excitement, and his cock twitches.

"Two," he counts with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
